Using flow cytometry, we discovered that a patient with thrombocytopenia and large platelets had absent platelet membrane glycoprotein Ib-IX complex. DNA was isolated from his peripheral blood leukocytes. Glycoprotein IX gene sequences were amplified and sequenced, revealing a new mutation. His parents' DNA was also isolated and sequenced, and both are heterozygotes for this mutation.